


Sir Purrs-a-Lot

by mintboy (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mintboy
Summary: There's nothing like a good cuddle.For my boyfriend. I love you!





	Sir Purrs-a-Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyMotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMotor/gifts).



With most days – and nights, in all honestly – spent on absolute bullshit, just laying together in my bed is a very pleasant change. I’ve never been a very good sleeper, and it’s pretty damn clear that Karkat isn’t one, either. I think he tried to hide it, for a while, but when you spend almost every minute of your day with someone, it gets kind of hard to hide things. I think that’s something we both had to learn.

But, I digress. The current state of things is _nice_. Very nice, actually.

I’m lying in my bed, half of my body under the covers. It doesn’t really matter to me if I’m completely underneath them; the room is warm, and I’m used to sleeping without blankets at all. Besides, the reason that there’s a severe lack-of-blanket on my body is because of the troll curled up next to me, and he is also, coincidentally, the source of the _niceness_ to which I was referring, earlier.

My arm is trapped under the weight of his body; he might be shorter than me, but he’s a brick-house of a guy; capable of snapping any number of my toothpick limbs. He’s warm, too, almost incredibly so – not like the fierce, Texan heat, though. Sleeping next to him is like standing next to a furnace in the cold. He gives off the pleasant kind of warmth I’m not used to.

Karkat shifts a little, and I try to keep myself from tensing. I turn my head to look at him. There’s a smidge of light in the room, just enough for me to make out his features, which are relaxed. He’s a master in the art of crafting an absolutely wild expression; seeing his face void of any strong emotion is strikingly beautiful. He’s beautiful all the time, though. I wish he’d see that.

I shift a little, freeing my arm just slightly. I turn onto my side, facing him better. The movement is careful, so I know it won’t wake him. He doesn’t get enough sleep as it is.

It’s quiet, but not the unbearable kind – I can hear his slow, even breathing. I know how much time has passed, since we laid down here, but if time could melt away for me, it would be in moments like these. When I can just lay beside Karkat and memorize every line and shape of his face and body, see the stress leave his almost permanently knitted brow and each breath crawl out of his slightly parted lips.

I’m in love with him. He says he’s in love with me, too. _We’re together_.

He makes a little growling sound, in his sleep, and flips over so his back is facing me. He takes what I had left of the blanket with him, curling up against the wall my bed is pressed up against. My arm is now free – and very much asleep. I shake it out, a little, trying to get the feeling back in it.

I know the next move.

I shift again, pressing myself against his back, and nuzzle into the back of his shoulder. Still asleep, he grunts, turning back over, and slides his arms around me, drawing me up against his broad chest. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck, half of my nose positioned just so I can draw in a breath of air and not the fibres his sweater. I blink, adjusting to the darkness created by his limbs being wrapped around me.

He lets out another little growl. This is peak. This is living my best life. I’m twisted a little awkwardly, and it’s hard as hell to breathe – but I’m pressed up against the love of my stupidly intricate life, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

My side starts to cramp after ten minutes and forty-six seconds, though, and it gets a little unbearable. I shift, feeling my face contort as I try to find a more comfortable position.

I freeze as Karkat stretches, letting out a loud groan. _Fuck_.

“Why the fuck are you still awake?” he grumbles, his voice even lower, even scratchier than usual. His brow furrows and he rubs his eyes.

“I dunno, Kit-Kat,” I murmur as I prop my head up on my hand, looking down at him, “guess the sleepy-time train forgot to make a pitstop at Strider station, babe. That’s just how it be sometimes, though. The conductor is forgetful. One second, he’s making all his stops in a day, then someone’s pulling the fucking lever for some deep philosophical purpose and, oops, he’s missed like eight stations, but there’s no going back now –”

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat snaps, sleep still lacing his voice, “I can’t even hear what the fuck you’re saying, you mumble so goddamn much.”

“Mm,” I scoot a little closer, feeling myself smirk as I slide one of my arms under Karkat again, “woah, I think your check-engine light is on.”

“What the fuck is that supposed –” he starts, shifting, but his question tapers off as I thread my fingers into his thick, messy hair, digging my fingernails into his scalp. I massage it slowly, letting him lean into me as he shivers in response. He immediately tucks his face into my neck.

Then, the purring starts. Well, that’s what I like to call it. It’s some alien, troll noise, but it’s a loud, rough sort of equivalent to a cat-purr. And it’s cute as all hell.

 “Oh, nah, we’re good, the Karkitty motor is all up and running, Sir Purrs-a-Lot reigns again,” I laugh, quietly, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Fuck you,” Karkat replies, voice rough.

“Yeah?” I return, coy, and he growls between purrs.

“You’re fucking insufferable, Dave, you know that? You’re –”

I cut him off by scratching the base of his head, where his hair falls down onto his neck, and the purring swells, effectively shutting him up. I twist my head, kissing his temple.

He digs his claws into my back, but not hard enough to break my skin – just to knead my shirt. God, he’s fucking adorable. How is he so adorable?

“I’m going to fall asleep again, asshole,” he says against my neck, somehow purring at the same time he speaks.

“So?” I reply, softly, kissing his temple again.

He makes a grunting noise, but says no more, nuzzling into my neck and trying to press closer to me. I continue to scratch his scalp, trading between kissing what’s left exposed of the top of his face and humming old songs into his hair.

Soon, the purrs taper off into little, soft snores. He relaxes against me, all four of his limbs curled around my body. I stop scratching, gently stroking his hair instead.

I close my stinging, tired eyes. There’s a warmth in my chest, that floods through my whole body.

“Love you, Karkles,” I murmur, a yawn on my lips, “so much.”

I’m not sure if he hears me, but he nuzzles into me, growling quietly in his sleep, and that’s the only response I need.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write canon-based stuff, so I hope you enjoyed this! Nothing like some cute meteorstuck.


End file.
